Advertisement
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE, for Cloudsgrl's deviantart group and their group challenge. Neku drags Joshua to the Scramble Crossing to see CAT's new design, but an interesting advertisement pops up before it.


**Title**—Advertisement

**Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment

**Fandom**—The World Ends With You

**Challenge**—100 Theme Group Challenge

**Couplings/Characters**— Light Josh/Neku with mentions of random others

**Warnings/Ratings**—PG/PG-13, mostly because of Neku's mind, a tad shounen-ai, nothing really yaoi

**Prompt/Summary**—Written for Cloudsgrl's deviantart group, ItsAWonderfulWorld, for their challenge. Neku drags Joshua to the Scramble Crossing to see CAT's new design, but an interesting advertisement pops up before it.

X.X.X.X

"Why not just ask Sanae himself?"

Neku grunted as they made their way out of the freeway, checking his pocket for his wallet just as they turned the corner, "Because I, like all fans, like to see the news first-hand. I'll ask Mr. H about it after."

Rolling his eyes, Joshua began toying with his hair and stuck his hand in his pocket just as they passed the statue leading towards Hachiko. He obviously needed something to do with his hands, Neku watched him twitch every second they moved. Neku usually never cared what Joshua's problems were, but he knew as soon as the silveret got bored, those hands would be all over something. Namely him.

"Look, we still have time before the commercial airs; want to get something at Sunshine Shibukyu?"

The silveret nodded—his stance a little calmer as he thought of it. He was silent the entire way there, even when they stood in line and a woman took what seemed like three hours to order a salad. The only moment Neku heard a noise from him was when they reached the front of the line and Neku nodded to the girl at the counter, the other next to him grunted.

Shigemi Konno smiled broadly, cheeks bright red and eyes wandering over Neku's every muscle. "Afternoon guys!" Her voice was shaky; Josh's rolling of the eyes told him that her nervousness was rather easily showing. He really hoped she would get over it soon; she was dealing with customers daily after all.

"A Tatsumi Burger, nuggets and drinks, Konno-san." Neku ordered, pulling out the cash needed for them while she waited patiently.

Konno rang up the order, humming and pulling out cups while she accepted the money from Neku. She nervously handed them to Joshua, shrinking when he glared at her and instead choosing to slide them across the counter to avoid touching him.

"Why'd you order only one burger?" Joshua wondered as they moved off to the side to let others order.

"Because you're being an ass." The redhead glared, folding his arms and standing his ground, even when Josh was giving him that look that pierced his soul, "So you're getting nuggets."

"Nnn-no thank you." The silveret hissed out, finger tightening around a strand of hair.

"Too late, we already ordered." Neku sniggered, turning just in time to dodge Josh's annoyed aura to get their food. They found a table towards the front, Joshua angrily accepting his nuggets considering he didn't want to wait in line and Neku happily enjoying what he figured would be his last burger ever.

By his fourth nugget, Joshua leaned forward and easily slid open his mouth. Neku gave him a funny look—as most people would in his situation—before Josh's eyes glimmered over his burger. The redhead sent him a look and silently groaned; knowing at one point Joshua would just manage to convince him. Giving in, he leaned over and held out his food.

Just a bite away from digging in, May Kurokawa bounced over to their table, ponytail whipping behind her and she laid her sight on Neku. "Hey you!"

"Kurokawa?" Neku pulled back, Josh's annoyed hum ringing in his ears as he leaned back with his mouth shut.

"I usually don't eat here considering it's so over fattening." The woman exclaimed, a hand to her cheek as she sighed, "But I'm in a rush, and I've suddenly met you here! Maybe I'll come here more often!"

"Excuse me ma'am." Konno came up from behind, a tray of food in hand, "Your order."

"Can't you see I'm talking?" Kurokawa hissed, glaring daggers. The young woman didn't seem intimidated by her, instead shuffling forward so she lost balance and ended up throwing the food into the air, only to have most of it land on the older woman.

Kurokawa's screech caused Neku to wince, her arms flying as she ranted, ketchup splattering across his cheek. Joshua, while managing to avoid any random sprays of food, grabbed onto Neku by his collar and hauled him out of the place.

"My, my, Neku." Josh smirked, leading the way towards the Scramble Crossing as Neku pulled out several napkins from his pocket to wipe away the extra food. "You're certainly so popular, aren't you?"

Neku's eyebrows rose in confusion, he tossed the napkins in a trash can as they focused on the large screen that they originally came for. At four—it was currently three fifty—CAT's new design was to be airing across the giant screen above. Neku decided to learn about it with the rest of everyone, but very few people had the choice like him to go to CAT after and ask him questions on it.

"First Konno, then Kurokawa, and you can't forget… er… oh yes, that Masuoka character." Briefly Josh's eyes ghosted over him before he pulled his phone out and speed dialed one. Without even waiting he answered, "I need air time." Quickly he snapped the phone shut and his fingers danced across the text pad, Neku could only wonder about the text message he was sending.

A few moments later the screen above screeched about an update. Heads turned—most probably knew about CAT's design—when instead Prince's dazzling face appeared on screen. There were bishounen sparkles and everything, Neku nearly turned his head away, Josh's giggling right next to him.

"Hello everyone!" Prince's lumbering voice came over the speakers, girls were squealing left and right and guys were staring blankly at screen.

"I know most are expecting CAT's amazing visuals, but you've instead been graced with my presence. I'd like to announce something that I thought was too cute of someone to suggest. It was very romantic and just touched my beautiful heart that I just had to do it!"

The girls all began to scream, Neku folded his arms stubbornly and glared at the screen, wanting to see art. Joshua was giggling right next to him, as if not expecting Prince to be so happy.

"NEKU SAKURABA!" Prince's roar caused said boy to jump, he was now a gapping teen among all the girls who were wondering why a boy's name was called.

"JOSHUA F'S YOU, HE F'S YOU TO HIGH HEAVEN!"

The entire crossing was silent, until suddenly there was a burst of giggles, all unknowingly laughing at a boy in the same area as them.

Neku lowered his neck, burying his face deep into his collar as Josh's giggles grew louder.

"And now I hope you two are together!" The Prince sighed, a dreamy smile on his face as he winked to the camera, "Now to look at CAT's advertisement!"

"Well, Neku, I think my point is made." Josh smiled, flipping his hair as the other boy took off across the street and towards Towa Records. "Where are you going? Didn't you want to see CAT's new design?"

"No." Neku hissed, stomping so hard that people were clearing a path even if they were still laughing, "I'm going to ask Mr. H what caused him to ruin his brownie points with me because of you."

The silveret simply hummed, fishing out his phone and beginning to text. Sanae needed at least two pots of coffee ready, Neku was going to need an entire one to himself.

Joshua giggled.

X.X.X.X

I'm sorry for it's horribleness, and it's shortness, lol.


End file.
